


DLC Adds Fan-Favorite Sad Guy -- More News At Twelve

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It’s what pulls you out of your thoughts, in the end. It strikes you as a morbid way to go, unjustifiably selfish, not at all like something the real Dave would consider. You can’t say goodbye to them, you couldn’t-- could he?"





	DLC Adds Fan-Favorite Sad Guy -- More News At Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! Which is why it's so short. Gonna be doing more of them in the future.

Spacetime in the medium doesn’t really work like it should, and you know this better than anyone. You shouldn’t be able to breathe in air from the void, just like you wouldn’t usually be able to restart a universe with a strike of your blade. This becomes an issue, as someone who managed to get such vague but intricate knowledge of the game. Thinking too much on things that doesn’t matter, dwelling on the technicalities. 

There’s one thing you notice a couple of months into the three-year trip, that you cannot manage to draw your attention away from. As Jade is pushing along the prospitian battleship with her godlike powers, the stars are like lines of motion around you as you pass them by, green lighting flickering around the ship like a forcefield. The word “forcefield” turned out to be a pretty accurate description, actually, as another sleepless fit had found you flying outside and under the golden hull of the ship, skirting the edge of the lighting wall. 

It was calming to fly along the ship like this, easy soaring but with enough force pushing you back that it occupied you with something to do other than sleep in one of the giant ship’s many hideaways, waiting for some consort or conceited prankster to find you. 

You’ve been trailing further and further away from the hull since you started almost exactly three hours ago (three hours, seven minutes and thirty-four seconds), and soon you find yourself only a stone’s toss away from the forcefield. It almost pulls you towards it, in a way. Your chest and head feels too heavy, like it’s urging you to just let your sprite powers go, and fall into it. To plunge into the mess of stars and void and limelight, where your-- where Jade and John can’t find you.

You’d be gone from their lives in a second. Not dead, but lost in the void between universes as they continue forward.

It’s what pulls you out of your thoughts, in the end. It strikes you as a morbid way to go, unjustifiably selfish, not at all like something the real Dave would consider. You can’t say goodbye to them, you couldn’t-- could he? Would it be like Dave of you to drop down into the green light and disappear, or would it be like you? Would it be different if your protagonist counterpart, in his post-apotheosis existence, was here, or would he do the same?

You shift, hesitate, consider, mull it over. You turn the idea around in your head until you can’t make any sense of it anymore. If Rose was here she’d probably, analyze it to hell or something, like she always does. Scribble in her metaphorical journal and make it seem like you’re some fucking apex of freud. You don’t know. 

You really miss her.

The heavy feeling in your chest grows until it hurts, and you feel yourself slip further down, down towards the forcefield without resisting, your wings tucking closer to your back and your tail trailing behind as you sink. You’re only a couple feet away from the wall of lighting before you stop, close enough to be able to feel the static in the air that follows Jade’s powers. 

You’re also close enough to reach out with a claw, slowly lowering it into the turmoil as though grazing water. 

As soon as you touch it, your spine seizes. You clamp your teeth together and scream through them as pain blooms across your skin, burrowing itself into your veins and through your bones, alighting every particle in your body as if on fire. You snap your wings out in reflex and the wind knocks you back, away from the source. 

Your muscles twitch, mind feeling like it has split in two. You cannot speak or yell for anyone to help you, jaw locked shut. It takes you-- who knows how fucking long-- until you’re able to focus on your surroundings, shake off the spasming. You’re floating by the side of the ship now, and everything aches. You don’t know if you’re imagining the faint smell of charcoal or not. You understand why as you catch sight of your claw-- the one you touched the forcefield with.

 _“Ffffuck,”_ you hiss to yourself, tracing your scales with your other claws, because the entirety of your hand is… blackened. Charred at the tip and up to your elbow, like the outer layer of your arm had been set ablaze. You try and wipe it off, with minimal success. 

Why... the hell would Jade put that kind of power around the ship? To obliterate space debris in the way? Maybe.

You take a breath to steel yourself and look back at the battleship. To your relief, nobody seemed to have heard you. A small consolation. You don’t know what you would have told them if they saw what happened. Though that reminds you that you’re gonna have to keep the claw hidden from them until it’s healed again, unless you want them poking into your business. 

You sigh, and drift back to the ship’s deck. Not like it would be too surprising if you dropped off the radar for a couple weeks.


End file.
